Normal is Boring
by Batmarcus
Summary: A One-Shot written on the request of a good friend of mine SkyeElf. This story is a little fluffy but not to bad. HP/LL pairing enjoy.


**A/N: Another one-shot written on the request of SkyeElf. I hope everyone enjoy's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal is Boring<strong>

_Odd things always tend to happen to me. then again when is anything in my lif normal?. _Harry Potter chuckled to himself. He was on the Hogwarts express. Sitting across from him were his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. All of them sat in similar positions to his own Ginny was leaning against Neville speaking in whispers. Hermione sat against Ron reading a large book.

All of this had started because of the girl with long dirty blond hair that was leaning against his left side reading as if there were not a care in the world. Luna Lovegood was her name and in Harry's opinion she was the most amazing girl he knew. This had all started earlier that year.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Harry was feeling like even more of an outcast than usual. Between the prophet claiming he was insane and Umbridge no one other than Ron and Hermione seemed to want anything to do with him. He sighed it was not that he did not enjoy Ron and Hermione's company but with all the pent up tension and arguing they were getting infuriating.

_I don't why they don't just kiss and get it over with _Harry thought bitterly.

"Hello Harry Potter." said a dreamy voice from behind him.

Harry turned around raising his wand then dropped it when he noticed it was just Luna.

"Hi Luna what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I always come here when I need to think, what about you?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"I needed some time away from everyone staring at me and whispering." he said irritation in every word.

"I know how you feel I personally believe if you stick to it people will believe you." she said in an almost bored voice for her.

Harry realized that Luna might actually be the only one who really understood his position. She to had been called insane for what she believed in Harry smiled at her as she sat down beside him. Unconsciously he put an arm around her. She did not flinch away in fact she leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder.

Over that year Harry and Luna grew closer and closer mainly because just before Christmas Ron (secretly given a pep talk from Luna.) finally got the guts to ask Hermione out and them slowly becoming closer and snogging all the time drove Harry insane so he sought other company and found it in Luna.

They spent most of there time by the lake doing homework no one joined them and it really was peaceful. Harry learned that there was a lot more to her than anyone knew she was smart, funny, and an amazing artist.

When the D.A meetings started he made the effort to be beside Luna a little more than was necessary. Ginny was the first one to put together what was happening. Although at first she did feel jealous it ebbed away. She realized although she did not hero warship Harry she did not feel that way about him any more.

It was right before they left for the ministry when Harry pulled Luna over as Neville was helping the others onto the Thestrals. He pulled her in close and kissed her. He expected her to push away instead her arms slid up and wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him in closer. When they broke apart Harry spoke.

"Don't you die on me please Luna you mean to much all of you do."

"We'll be alright Harry." she said smiling as she climbed up onto her thestral.

Harry nodded not completely reassured and they all set off.

When the battle was over Harry felt terrible Ron and Hermione were seriously hurt and Sirius was gone because of his stupidity his gullibility.

Harry walked alone up to the Astronomy Tower. Luna found him many hours later long after the sun had set.

"Harry?" she asked.

He looked up the redness in his eyes clearly said he had been crying. "It's my fault." he managed to croak out before he broke down crying again as Luna held him close to her. After a while the sobbing stopped and he simply sat there as Luna rocked back and forth still holding him close.

It was a little while later that she finally spoke.

"It isn't your fault Harry."

"If I hadn't been so foolish.." he started but Luna cut him off.

"You didn't kill him Bellatrix did."

"But, I.." Harry started, but Luna cut him off again this time by kissing him. It was a nice slow gently kiss that calmed Harry back down.

"Listen, to me now Harry, from what the others have told me Sirius would not wan't you to clam up like this you need to be strong for those of us who still need you." she said looking at him with eyes full of what he recognized as love.

He smiled and kissed her lightly again. She was right Sirius had not broken down when his parents died. Not like this in any case he had gone out and attempted to make things right. Harry would too, but first he had to find something out for sure.

"Luna, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Harry I would be delighted ." she said before pulling him into a hug.

Giving the news that he was dating Luna to Ron Hermione, and basically everyone who had played a part in the Department of Mystery's battle went smoothly Ron had thought it was a joke until Harry had kissed her in front of him. Hermione on the other hand simply wondered why she had not figured it out sooner. She was usually so on top of these things.

Ginny however smiled widely and gave Luna a hug saying

"I knew it!"

This gave them all a good laugh at least until Ginny chose that moment to reviel she and Neville had begun dating in secret earlier that year. After calming Ron down from the fit he had at this news they all sat and began to discuss the future.

* * *

><p>Now as they all sat together talking of nothing more than summer plans, Harry felt wonderful. He knew that whatever the future held for him as long as he had his friends and Luna he would come out of it just fine.<p>

With that comforting thought he pulled Luna closer to himself and slipped into a blissful sleep imagining a summer spent entirely in her company. She may not be normal to most people, but niether was he. _Besides normal is boring. _Harry thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it Skye. :)**


End file.
